the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part/Credits
Full credits for The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Logos Opening Closing Directed by MIKE MITCHELL Screenplay by PHIL LORD and CHRISTOPHER MILLER Story by PHIL LORD and CHRISTOPHER MILLER and MATTHEW FOGEL Produced by DAN LIN, P.G.A. PHIL LORD, P.G.A. CHRISTOPHER MILLER, P.G.A. ROY LEE JINKO GOTOH Executive Producers JILL WILFERT KEITH MALONE MATTHEW ASHTON CHRIS McKAY ZAREH NALBANDIAN RYAN HALPRIN WILL ALLEGRA CHRIS LEAHY Based on LEGO CONSTRUCTION TOYS Animation Director TRISHA GUM Edited by CLARE KNIGHT, ACE Production Designer PATRICK MARC HANENBERGER Head of Story CRAIG BERRY Executive Music Producer MARIUS DE VRIES Music by MARK MOTHERSBAUGH Original Songs by JON LAJOIE Music Supervisor KIER LEHMAN Animation Supervisor DAVID BURGESS Feature Animation by ANIMAL LOGIC Layout Supervisor REGIS SCHULLER Lighting Supervisor JOSHUA NUNN CG Supervisors EMMANUEL BLASSET JOHN RIX Modeling Supervisor PHIL BONNER Rigging Supervisor HANS HEYMANS Surfacing Supervisor BEN DISHART Effects Supervisor MARK THERIAULT Stereoscopic Supervisor CHRIS CUNNINGTON Associate Producer TIMOTHY JASON SMITH Co-Producers SHARON TAYLOR KRISTEN MURTHA Production Managers ALEX LOOTS STEPH HUOT Casting by MARY HIDALGO A WARNER BROS. PICTURES Presentation In Association With LEGO SYSTEMS A/S A RIDEBACK/LORD MILLER/VERTIGO ENTERTAINMENT Production Card Art Unit Production Manager BRENDAN FERGUSON First Assistant Director JAMES BITONTI Second Assistant Director BENJAMIN CAIRNS Executive Producer MICHAEL E. USLAN Co-Producer JON BURTON Associate Producer REBECCA KARCH TOMLINSON Supervising Sound Editors ETHAN VAN DER RYN ERIK AADAHL CAST WARNER ANIMATION GROUP STORY Story Artists KRISTAL BABICH EMILY DEAN KURT DUMAS NORA EARLIE MATT FLYNN MICHAEL FONG MEGAN LAWTON YORIAKI MOCHIZUKI CHRIS PALUSZEK BRIAN PIMENTAL ERIC RAMSEY SASHA SCHOTZKO-HARRIS DAVID TUBER HEIKO VON DRENGENBERG NATALIE WETZIG Additional Story Artists MICHAEL CACHUELA SEAN CHARMATZ JOEL CRAWFORD VILLAMOR CRUZ THERESA CULLEN KALVIN LEE STEVEN MacLEOD WILLIAM MATA MISHI MCCRAIG JANUEL MERCADO ROBERT PORTER ROB SCHRAB JOEL VENTI KIRK VAN WORMER CAREY YOST ART Visual Development Artists ANDY BIALK JASON BOESCH DAVE DEVRIES BECKY DREISDADT KALI FONTECCHIO PABLO GOSTANIAN ASAVARI KUMAR SHAIVALINI KUMAR JOSE GARIBALDI DAVID JAMES VAUGHAN LING LYNN NAYLOR-RECCARDI TEDDY NEWTON CHRIS RECCARDI LOU ROMANO BRAM SELS PAUL J. SULLIVAN WILL SWEENEY AGUSTIN VALCARENGHI JULIA VICKERMAN JAMES WHITE EDITORIAL Additional Editors MARCUS TAYLOR ANNA SOLORIO-CATALANO JESSICA AMBINDER-ROJAS WYATT JONES TODD HANSEN DOUG NICHOLAS GARRET ELKINS First Assistant Editor DARRIN LY Assistant Editors VAUGHN BIEN III MICHAEL HUGH O’DONNELL CARRIE OWENS ELAINE WALRATH NICK WILLARD Additional Assistant Editors BEN COX EMMA DUPELL TRAVIS DULTZ LAWRENCE GAN MICHAEL MATZDORFF DAVID SEAN TELLER ALEXANDER WU PRODUCTION TBA ANIMAL LOGIC TBA Live Action Sequences TBA POST PRODUCTION SOUND CREW TBA MUSIC CREW TBA LIVE ACTION PHOTOGRAPHY CREW TBA LEGO TEAMS TBA Soundtrack Album on SONGS “Everything Is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix)” Written by Shawn Patterson Additional music and lyrics by Riki Lindhome and Kate Micucci Produced and Performed by Garfunkel & Oates with Eban Schletter “5:15” Written by Chris Miller & Eldad Guetta Produced by Marius de Vries & Eldad Guetta Performed by Stephanie Beatriz “Batman Theme" (1989) Composed by Danny Elfman “Welcome to the Systar System” Written by Jon Lajoie Produced by Marius de Vries & Eldad Guetta Performed by Yossi & Esther Guetta & Fiora Cutler “Not Evil” Written by Jon Lajoie Produced by Marius de Vries, Eldad Guetta & Kool Kojack Performed by Tiffany Haddish “Kickstart My Heart” Written by Nikki Sixx Performed by Mötley Crüe Courtesy of Downtown Music “Born To Be Wild” Written by Mars Bonfire Performed by Steppenwolf Courtesy of Universal Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Tush” Written by Frank Beard, William Gibbons and Joe Hill Performed by ZZ Top Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing “Catchy Song” Written by Jon Lajoie Rap by Alaya High Produced by Dillon Francis and James Rushent Performed by Dillon Francis feat. T-Pain & Lay Lay Dillon Francis appears courtesy of IDGAFOS T-Pain appears courtesy of Cinematic Records Lay Lay appears courtesy of Empire Records “Let’s All Go To The Lobby” Written by Joseph Mack “Gotham City Guys” Written by Jon Lajoie Produced by Kool Kojack & Larrance Dopson, Alexander West & Tom Howe Additional production by Marius de Vries & Eldad Guetta Performed by Tiffany Haddish and Will Arnett “Everything’s Not Awesome” Written by Shawn Patterson and Jon Lajoie Contains excerpts from "The Catchy Song" written by Jon Lajoie Produced by Marius de Vries & Eldad Guetta “Super Cool” Written by Beck Hansen Produced by Beck Hansen and David “Elevator” Greenbaum Additional Production by Drew Campbell Additional lyrics by Andy Samberg, Akiva Schaffer & Jorma Taccone Performed by Beck feat. Robyn & The Lonely Island Beck appears courtesy of BH Music, LLC/Capitol Records Robyn appears courtesy of Konichiwa Records “Come Together Now” Written by Matt Johnson & Kim Schifino Performed by Matt and Kim Courtesy of Matt and Kim, Inc. By arrangement with The Greater Goods Co. “Hello Me and You” Written and Performed by Superorganism Courtesy of Domino Recording Company PRODUCTION BABIES ABIGAIL AGRIM APOLLONIA AVA BLAKE CARLOS CHARLIE DUNE EITAN ELENI ELIZABETH ELORA ESME NOELLE FERN FREYA GAZZI HARRISON HARRY HOLLY IVY JAMES JONATHAN JULIAN JULIETTE LEO MANUELA MATHILDA MATIAS MATTEUS MAX F MAX V MEADOW MORRIS NOVA OLIVE PHOEBE POPPY RAYAN ROSALIE THEO XANTHI ZOE N ZOE T SUPERMAN created by JERRY SIEGEL and JOE SHUSTER By Special Arrangement with the JERRY SIEGEL FAMILY BATMAN created by BOB KANE with BILL FINGER WONDER WOMAN created by WILLIAM MOULTON MARSTON Courtesy of Universal Studios Licensing LLC Courtesy of MGM Media Licensing Bill & Ted’s Excellent Adventure © 1988 Orion Pictures Corporation. All Rights Reserved. Hot Tub Time Machine © 2010 United Artists Production Finance LLC. All Rights Reserved. LEGO and the LEGO Logo are trademarks of The LEGO Group. © 2017 The LEGO Group With the participation of the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Approved No. 51974 © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. “THE LEGO® MOVIE 2: THE SECOND PART” In Memory of CHARIE MILLER Category:Credits